


What You Lost

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath of Seth's Betrayal, Angst, Angsty Rough Sex, Dean can't let it go, Dean is a mess, M/M, Roman wants to heal Dean, Seth is an unintentional asshole when it comes to emotions and depth, Seth loves Dean but he doesn't love him enough, Seth wants him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is finally ready to listen to Seth after he betrayed him. But it doesn't go as Seth expected. The damage done is irreparable and not only Seth has lost Dean for good, somewhere down the line Dean lost himself too.





	

Seth's heart clenched as he felt Dean pushing him away. He remembered how important it was for Dean to be held after sex during their time together. But here in this moment, despite claiming Dean just moments ago he realized that he had lost that part of Dean for good. The Dean that bared his soul for Seth when he let Seth take his body. Seth had worked so hard to earn the right to be able to have that trust that was so precious and rare. It wasn't that Dean didn't let people near him. But he never let them near his heart. Seth was first and Seth made him regret it big time.

When Dean had agreed to meet Seth and finally listen to his side of the story, Seth's heart had filled with happiness and hope. He knew despite all the fuck ups Dean would choose to forgive him because he loved him that much. In a way, he had gone through the whole thing easing his worries by constantly believing that Dean was dependent enough on him to eventually get over it. In a way, he had abused the love Dean had for him. But in his mind it was the way it was. His career was as important to him as Dean and Dean had to see it his way. He had tried to chase Dean after the initial betrayal to no avail. Dean was too angry and wouldn't let Seth near him if they weren't talking with their fists. Seth got consumed by his rather new spotlight and let Dean deal with it the way he wanted. He let Dean wallow in his misery because if Dean didn't want to listen to him, what could he really do?

Time and time passed and Seth found Dean looking better. Calmer. But it was seeing him so close to Roman that lit something bitter inside him. It made him irrationally jealous and angry because he knew Roman always had a soft spot for Dean and Dean was letting someone close to him again despite acting like his whole world had fell apart and his faith was shattered for eternal when Seth hit him with that damn chair. If Dean was ready to forgive and forget, Seth wanted to be on the receiving end of that. If Dean was ready to let someone be close to him again, he wanted it to be him. After all, he was Dean's first and only love and it had to work in Seth's advantage. So with a new determination he started to chase Dean again. Texting him constantly. Begging him to meet him just one time. Finally Dean agreed and Seth couldn't have been happier.

The anxiousness he felt throughout the evening was nothing compared to when he let Dean in his hotel room. Eyes void of any spark and light they were known for. Seth's heart beat in his chest harshly as he watched Dean walk in and stand in the corner near the window. His back towards Seth. Seeing Dean in such close proximity after so long made Seth's heart and body swell with love and desire he once had for Dean. He didn't realize how much he really missed him until this very moment.

"Why?"

That was the only thing Seth got after so long. He swallowed hard as he realized that Dean wasn't playing around. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. If anything, that was the least Seth could give to him.

"Because I had to."

Dean turned towards him and narrowed his eyes at Seth, "Because you had to?"

Seth sighed as he looked down at his toes, trying to find the right words. "You have to understand Dean. It was just business. I still love you. To this day, I still crave you. But this is my destiny. Look at me now. I am the WWE champion. On top of this industry. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if the offer was up to you?"

A harsh slap with a stinging feeling on his right cheek was the answer he got. Dean's eyes were filled with tears. He was shaking. Lower lip quivering as he glared at Seth with so much hatred that it rocked Seth to his cores. "How dare you? How fucking dare you Seth? How could you? WHY? How could you fool me like this? Why did you say you loved me when you don't even know what love means? YOU FUCKING DESTROYED ME!"

This wasn't going how Seth thought it would go. He expected angry words but he didn't expect a broken shattered Dean on his hands. He thought Dean was doing better but apparently he just got good at hiding it all. The bitterness and anger was coming in full motion out of Dean now that he was finally talking to him again.

"I thought...I thought you were the best thing I could have asked for...you made me feel like I were your whole world...you made me feel protected and then you went out and destroyed everything I started to believe in because of you...they were just words...you were always good with words...You manipulated me and I fell for it and now I can't ever love...you took that away from me..."

Dean fell to his knees and was shaking badly. He was babbling and gripping his hair so harshly that Seth was sure he had ripped some out. Seth felt his heart shattering because this was all of his doings. Dean was on a verge of a panic attack and it was all on Seth.

He got down on his knees in front of Dean and gripped his hands, forcing Dean to let go of his hair and look into Seth's eyes. Seth pressed his forehead against Dean's and whispered in as calming voice as he could manage, "Please baby...Give me another chance....I will treat you better. I have got everything I want now and the only thing missing is you. I'll make up for my mistakes. All I want is for you to give me another chance."

"No...No...why...." Dean was crying and shaking. All of his emotions coming out in full swing and he was having a hard time trying to control himself. All the memories, all the things he experienced with Seth...he could never forget them. But they were all a big fat lie.

"I should have listened to Ro..." Dean was mumbling and hearing Roman's name coming out of Dean's mouth instantly triggered something inside Seth. He narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What did he say?"

Dean met his eyes and a new stream of tears filled his eyes. "You have destroyed me Seth. You have taken away everything from me. But maybe this is what I deserve....maybe a fuck up like me is not suppose to be loved or cared for...maybe this is what I am destined to...You still want to fuck me?"

Seth was taken aback. Dean's emotions were clearly all over the place and he wasn't alright. But Seth was desperate too. "Yes. I will always want you. Always."

Suddenly he had Dean straddling his lap and attacking his lips, so needy and desperate. "Fuck me. Use me because that is all I am worth of"

Seth was startled and so so confused. It wasn't that the temptation wasn't there. It wasn't that he wasn't dying of seeing Dean naked again and making him his again after so long. But Dean was using all the wrong words and Seth didn't know what to do.

"Dean...stop..." He pushed Dean off of his face and held his gaze. Trying to read those sad blue eyes. He saw despair and agony in them and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole for causing Dean to turn into this broken being.

"You are not a hole to use and I never saw you as so."

Dean let out a harsh laugh and shook his head. "It was convenient to get your dick warm by your tag team partner. I get it. I was there. That is all I am good for. To be used and left after when it becomes inconvenient. You don't have to lie to get in my pants anymore. I am asking you to use me like I am suppose to be used. A whore."

"Stop Dean...Please stop saying that" Seth shook his head as tears fell from his eyes as well. He had clearly underestimated the damage he inflicted on Dean.

"Come on Seth...Fuck me if you really want me" Dean said again and Seth found himself struggling as what to do. Maybe if he made love to Dean again it will be easier for Dean to let the anger and anguish go. Maybe he could show Dean physically that he still yearned for him.

"Okay...Okay...But I am not gonna fuck you...I am gonna make love you to baby like you deserve to be loved."

"STOP! I can't...I can't take anymore of your lies!...Just.. fuck me...Use me...hurt me..." Dean begged and Seth tugged him forward to hug the shivering man in his arms as he whispered in a teary voice, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

Suddenly Dean got up and pulled Seth up and pushed him towards the bed. Seth let himself fall onto the mattress as he watched Dean ripping his own clothes off. Seth's dick twitched as his eyes took in the body he always admired so much. Dean was as pretty as ever. More slender and lithe and it only made Seth hotter for him.

"You won't regret this will you?" He had to ask. He had to be sure of Dean's mental state before they went any further with this because it was clear they had failed in the talking department. He had no clue what fucking Dean would accomplish but if this is what he had to do to get some part of Dean for now, he would go along with it.

"My whole life is a regret anyways." That's all Dean said before he climbed on top of Seth and started kissing him. Seth was only human and it wasn't too long before he was kissing Dean back, roughly and fiercely.

Soon Dean was on his back, legs spread open all ready to be taken. Seth laid feather kisses all over Dean's body but Dean squirmed uncomfortably. When Seth kissed Dean's thigh and found his mouth watering at the sight of Dean's sweet pretty little hole, he dived in to get a taste he missed so much. But before he could go any further he felt Dean pushing him away with his hands. "No....none of that...just get your dick in me...Don't act like you care...Just...just fuck me..."

Seth frowned as he listened to Dean's words. "I care Dean...I fucking care!"

But Dean wasn't having any of that. He pushed Seth off of him and made him lie back on his back as he worked on his pants to get Seth's dick out. He spit on his hand and started roughly stroking Seth. Seth groaned and jerked as he felt Dean working on him. His eyes fell shut at the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Fuck Dean....Fuck baby..." Dean let him go and got on his hands and knees besides Seth. "Come on...Get in me now."

Seth got up and took hold of Dean's ass. He tried to finger Dean but Dean jerked away from that and demanded Seth to fuck him. Seth reluctantly pushed inside Dean's tight hole and almost lost himself. Fuck. The heat surrounding his dick was too much and he fucking missed Dean like this so much. He was tight and Seth felt himself almost exploding. He held himself in and tried to calm his senses. Dean squirmed under him, trying to get him moving. Seth was sure Dean was in pain but he wasn't letting it stop from getting what he wanted from Seth.

"Move...Move Seth" He gasped as he tried to wiggle his hips which were held in a firm grip by Seth's hands.

Seth nodded as he started fucking Dean in and out. He tried to keep the pace sensual but Dean wanted him to get rough with him and Seth soon found himself mercilessly pounding Dean's tight ass, making the man beneath him shudder and gasp with each stroke.

"Hurt me...Come on....Seth..." Dean's eyes were leaking with tears as he had his left cheek squished in the pillow. Seth wanted to argue with Dean. Ask him why he had to use such words but the intensity of their fucking was clouding his senses.

Few more harsh strokes and they both reached their completion. Seth painting Dean's insides like he used to and a sense of security washed over him because at least he had found his way back inside Dean's body if not his heart.

Dean had laid there in his mess and when he turned over, Seth found his wet eyes. He moved towards him and tried to pull Dean into his arms but he was pushed away. He tried to hold back his tears as he searched Dean's face for any kind of emotion that would work in his favor. But there was silence. Empty teary eyes. He wanted to say something to make things better but he couldn't find the words.

The silence was broken by Dean's tired voice. "Roman tries to love me. But I am too scared. I am too broken. He says everything you used to say and he makes the same promises but I can't trust him. Every time he tries to tell me some lovey dovey shit, I run away. I shut down. He's a good man. He deserves better. But you have ruined me Seth. I can't love anymore."

Seth looked at Dean with a stunned expression as he took in this new revelation about Dean and Roman's relationship. Dean didn't stop. "I keep telling him to fuck me and be up front about it, but he refuses it. I don't want him to make a fool out of me. I can't give him a relationship because I can't be hurt again, I can't be." Dean looked at Seth at that moment as he said the last heart breaking words. "This is all your fault. I hate you Seth. I hate you for destroying my heart. This is all I am capable of giving anyone now. My body. And you are responsible."

Seth laid there taking in all the weight of the words Dean said. His heart shattering into million pieces as for probably the first time he realized the depth of damage he did to a guy who he claimed to love at one point. A guy who learned to love and live because of him. Seth had ran away from taking responsibility of his actions. But this was it. Dean just let Seth fuck him but it was a only to show Seth what he had turned Dean into. An empty soul incapable to give anyone anything anymore except his body. Seth had made Dean feel like a sex toy. And now he had to carry on this weight for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization of Seth is based on his on-screen character since his face turn. Many people noticed how Seth showed traits like detachment from his actions and what effects it had on people that got affected by them. Up until recently, he didn't show remorse and his character lacked emotions and depth. I interpreted that into his relationship with Dean for the sake of this fic.


End file.
